royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Darling Charming
Darling Charming would rather be a hero than a damsel in distress and wants to show the fairytale world that she has what it takes to be a hero. Because of this, she sides with the Rebels. Proof of Darling being brave and adventurous is that she disguises herself as a knight in Hero Training class, (which only permits boys,) in order to show off her best talents. Personality Darling Charming is adventurous and doesn't like being tidy and ladylike. Her mother Queen Charming scolds Darling when she does not act this way. Darling doesn't like it when people treat her like she is helpless, although she has to pretend to be when in Damsel-In-Distressing class, a requirement Darling sees as a fairy-fail. Due to her heritage Darling acts charming and perfectly lady-like at social events to please her parents. After revealing in Way Too Wonderland that she is the White Knight, Darling dropped her damsel-in-distress act. She is very ladylike still but is ready for adventure anytime. In Dragon Games she showed she has a big urge to play the hero and be a leader. Darling is also quite smart, getting others hints quickly and noticing when things aren't right. Appearance Darling has long, curly, light blonde hair with crystal blue streaks. Her eyes are bright blue and she has a beauty spot just under her right eye. Her clothes are silver, blue, and pink themed. Her dress has pink and blue prints, like Ashlynn’s dress. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Darling's name means very dear, dearly loved, favored and cherished. Setting Darling Charming's Setting is his family home Charming Castle. Family Darling is the only daughter and youngest child of King and Queen Charming. She has two older brother, Daring Charming and her older twin brother Dexter Charming. Her paternal grandparents are King Auspicious Charming and Queen Alluring Charming. His father has five siblings and together they have 18 children in total: Daring, Dexter, Darling, Charity, Courageous, Cherished and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. Friends Her Best Friends Forever After are Raven Queen and Rosabella Beauty as she sees them both as strong girls who stand up for what they believe in. Darling is also close friends with her brother Dexter and usually gets along with her cousins too. Romance Darling prefers boys who are pure of heart but is protected by her two brothers Daring and Dexter Charming from crowds of startstruck lovers. Young suitors often ask Darling to marry them, but she is aware that they don't really love her, they just want her families name and status. King Charming will often loose his temper and threaten the startstruck lovers with his mighty sword, or send Daring and Dexter to chase away the "would-be husbands". Pet Darling has a colour changing horse named Sir Gallopad. Sir Gallopad was chosen for Darling because he was a slow and steady steed, but secretly he loves to gallop. Darling also has a brown and white dog named Chance. Her Dragon Games dragon is called Hero Wing. Powers When Darling flips her hair in a certain way, she can briefly slow time down for anyone who is watching her. She is also very strong and athletic. Class Schedule *Advanced Wooing *Crownculus *Damsel-In-Distressing *Grimmnastics *Hero Training *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic *Princessology *Science & Sorcery Trivia *Darling is the White Knight that appears in Spring Unsprung and Way Too Wonderland. *In Hero Training, Darling has to disguise herself as a knight to show of her best talents. *Darling can perform CPR. *Dexter and Darling are meant to be twins but they have nearly a month between their birthdays. Dexter's on February 11th and Darling's on March 4th. Of course this may have been an error as the official Facebook page celebrates her birthday on February 11th along with her brother. *As a princess Charming, Darling's destiny is that one day a dragon will abduct her, or an evil sorcerer will curse her, or she might even get locked in a tower. But her prince will rescue her, then he'll proclaim his true love and marry her, and she'll live happily ever after in a castle. Gallery Darling.PNG|Profile Art Darling book art.png|Book art Darling Charming.png|Book Art Darling Charming sticker.jpg|Original Book Art Darling_Profile_walk.jpg|Book Art Book Art - Dragon Games Darling Charming.png|Dragon Games Art Darling_Charming_Dragon_Games_Book_Art.png|Dragon Games Book Art DG Darling HW.jpg|Darling and Hero Wing Art MadelineHatter RavenQueen DarlingCharming TeaParty.png|Tea Party Sweet Treats.png|Sweet Treats|link=Sweet Treats Profile art - Dragon Games Darling.jpg|Dragon Games Profile Art Darling_Charming_DG_Herowing_Facebook.jpg|Facebook Art Darling Charming official art.jpg|Box Art Darling Charming as White Knight - SU.png|Darling as the White Knight Cartoon version - Darling in the halls.jpg|Darling's full body in cartoon Darling Charming cartoon version - Darling Looking at armor.jpg|Darling with the White Knight Armour Cartoon version - Darling charming.jpg|Suspicious Darling Darling Charming - Ever After High clip.png|Darling Smiles Darling and armour.png|Darling takes the armour Faybelle, Rosabella, Darling and Bunny.png|Darling with Rosabella, Faybelle and Bunny tumblr_o1pmgt5kq91qi9bd6o1_500.png|Darling saving Apple Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Knights Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Darling Charming Pages Category:White Knight Pages